


put your lips next mine, dear (won't you kiss me once, baby?)

by RowanStar



Category: Empyrean - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Tickling, Trans Male Character, exploration of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanStar/pseuds/RowanStar
Summary: With him, it's always easy. Nothing too out-of-the-blue or odd, nothing beyond what they talk about in the dead of night in their room together. Hyunshik is a simple person to read and Min-Ik isn't used to anything different. That's how it is, that's how it'll be. Nothing Hyunshik does is surprising or out of character.It's why tonight is so different, and Min-Ik isn't sure he wants to go back to normal now.
Relationships: Choi Min-Ik/Kwang Hyunshik, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	put your lips next mine, dear (won't you kiss me once, baby?)

**Author's Note:**

> So these are OCs that some friends and I created for a server, and my friend Comet (who owns Hyunshik) and I both wanted something more spicy with our boys. For any clarification, Min-Ik is 6'6 (200cm), 24, and looks kinda like Kim Youngkwang in his Secret Life of My Secretary role. Hyunshik is 20, 5'1 (157cm), and looks similar to long haired Ren from Nu'est.
> 
> Am I rambling? Maybe. Do I care? No.
> 
> Enjoy the steamy shit I wrote in a moment of hind-brain horny.

One of these days, they should've figured out it would lead to more. Ever since the first time, it always seemed to shift more and more into something unexplored. Hyunshik was nothing other than gentle with Min-Ik despite any doubts the older boy had about Hyunshik being able to hurt him. "Better safe than sorry," as the small boy always said. It never bothered Min-Ik if Hyunshik was gentle with him, seeing it for the sweet gesture it was rather than an insult to his strength. Besides, he figures that if he really didn't want Hyunshik to tickle him anymore in their play-fighting, he could just as easily move the younger boy without any trouble. He thought it would be fine, really.  
  
That's why it was such a shock now to find himself in such a position. All he had done was his usual half-hearted protesting as Hyunshik tickled him, and Hyunshik had slipped and planted a hand on Min-Ik's chest to balance himself, effectively pinning the older down against the bed. Min-Ik had made a slightly startled (and perhaps a bit interested) moan, and Hyunshik shot up above him, hovering over him where they were now.  
  
There was a feral look in Hyunshik's eyes where he sits on top of Min-Ik's thighs, the younger's hands planted on either side of Min-Ik's head as he lays on the bed. He was still breathing heavily from where Hyunshik had tickled him, face red and eyes wide. The look in Hyunshik's eyes almost scares him, something dark and unrestrained and definitely not the boy's usual sweet look. Min-Ik moves to sit up a little better before a small hand plants itself in the middle of his chest and forcibly pushes him flat once again, Hyunshik's face moving after it as he leans down to capture Min-Ik's lips in a deep kiss. This is uncharted territory for the both of them, emotions swirled like they've been put in a blender and confusing to the point of being overwhelmed. Despite that, Min-Ik still leans towards Hyunshik as well, desperate for the high of the younger's plush lips pressed against his own. It seems almost as if they're content to stay like for a while, the simple press of their bodies against each other and the warmth of holding each other close drowning out the rest of the world. For a minute, it's all blissful and innocent as Min-Ik reaches to pull Hyunshik to him carefully, and then he can't move his arms and the wild look in Hyunshik's eyes has returned.  
  
"Good boys don't touch without permission, sweetheart." Is the purr he hears, and when Min-Ik opens his eyes (when did he close them?), Hyunshik's charming smile has melted itself into a mischievous smirk. Min-Ik gulps and tries to struggle a little more against Hyunshik's hold, but can't break his grip. His heart starts to pound staccato against his ribcage and his face twists up into a fearful grimace, eyes flicking from his trapped hands to Hyunshik's predatory stare. The younger boy falters, releasing Min-Ik's wrists with a worried look. "Ah, hyung, I'm sorry! I-I don't know what came over me-!" He starts, before Min-Ik grabs him by the shoulders gently and guides him back into another kiss. "I.....I like it, please don't stop now..." Min-Ik mumbles against Hyunshik's lips, and he can feel the minute Hyunshik's mouth quirks into that smirk again. "Is that so, hyungie?" He croons, and Min-Ik shivers beneath him. "Better give me a safeword, because once I start I'll only stop if you say that." Min-Ik makes a _very_ interested noise, and thinks for a moment before wrinkling his nose up. "How about 'butter'?" He asks. Hyunshik shoots him a look that shows how desperately he's trying not to laugh, and they both break into giggles before they can stop it. "If you ever bring up butter again I will personally fight you." Hyunshik threatens, laughing. Min-Ik chuckles with him and stares up like the younger boy has hung the stars in the sky. "Shut up and kiss me, please." He says, and well, who is Hyunshik to deny him?  
  
They swap more kisses back and forth, the gentle presses lazily moving into heated kisses and hands roaming further and further. "Hyung, hyung, wait." Hyunshik says, sitting back up. Min-Ik pauses and shoots him a worried look, cocking his head to the side. "What the matter, Hyunshikkie?" He asks the younger boy gently. "Nothing's wrong, I just wanna ask you something." Min-Ik nods and moves to prop himself on his elbows, waiting for the question. "Do you mind receiving?" Hyunshik breathes out like he doesn't want Min-Ik to hear it, but Min-Ik only smiles reassuringly. "I don't mind, if that's what you'd prefer." He says gently as he reaches for Hyunshik to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. Hyunshik giggles, and they move back into the comfort of kissing once more, less hurried and softer than before. Somewhere in that time, Min-Ik's shirt and pants come off and he's left in his boxers, pouting as he whines for Hyunshik to get undressed too, because how else will Hyunshik fuck him if he isn't naked? "Be patient, baby. I was only going to finger you, anyways. I don't want you to get too overwhelmed." Min-Ik pouts but begrudgingly nods anyway, letting Hyunshik slide his boxers down his legs and grab the bottle of lube from his nightstand. "At least come kiss me?" He murmurs. Hyunshik smiles and leans back down to kiss Min-Ik as his small hand wraps around his cock and begins to stroke it, muffling the older's soft moans with his lips.  
  
Hyunshik's hand rests above Min-Ik's head, holding him steady, and Min-Ik wriggles as he wonders what it would be like for the younger to pin him down like before. He touches Hyunshik's wrist, guiding it to press against his other wrist. Hyunshik gives him an unsure look, but Min-Ik shakes his head with a smile. "You know my safeword, and I trust you. I'll be okay, I promise." He says, pressing a kiss to Hyunshik's cheek. Hyunshik doesn't look entirely convinced, but Min-Ik is nothing if not persistent, and his continued prodding wears him down enough to agree. Hyunshik grips both of his wrists in one hand in a grip just a bit too loose, and Min-Ik pouts at him. "I don't want to hurt you!" Hyunshik protests, letting go of Min-Ik's wrists to lube his free hand. "You won't! I can handle more than that, I promise!" He replies, keeping his wrists crossed above his head even as Hyunshik shoots him a deadpan look. "Come on, I want to get off sometime tonight and it'd be really hot." Min-Ik pleads, giving the other his best puppy eyes. Hyunshik wrinkles his nose but complies and grips Min-Ik's just slightly tighter, and Min-Ik internally rolls his eyes because this is the best he's going to get. Hyunshik traces around his hole with slick fingers, never pressing too hard, and Min-Ik grunts and rocks his hips up to push them deeper. Hyunshik tuts at him and slips one finger just barely inside, stretching him agonizingly slow for Min-Ik. Min-Ik groans in displeasure in response, squirming to try to convince Hyunshik to pick up the pace. Hyunshik takes his noise as one of pain and immediately backs off, reverting to his usual, shyer way of acting and that only sets Min-Ik off. "Will you just fuck me already?! I'm not weak or fragile, I have my safeword, and I bet I could move you even if you used all your strength to hold me down!" He yells. Hyunshik's expression drops from worried into something that voices his displeasure far more than words could. "Is that so, _hyung?_ Do you really think you could break away from me?" Min-Ik swallows, the sound loud in the new silence of the room, but he steels himself and nods. "Yeah, I do. You don't need to worry about me--Ah?!" Min-Ik yelps as he's abruptly tackled back onto the bed, Hyunshik pinning his hands down as the younger boy sits beside of him. "Try and move, I dare you." He says darkly.  
  
Min-Ik smirks and yanks his arms, only for them to not move and him to give Hyunshik a confused look. "Can't do it, can you, _hyung~?"_ See, you shouldn't have thought you were stronger that me." He purrs, but there's a dark and almost sadistic undertone to the velvet voice he uses. Min-Ik makes a quiet noise, still trying to pull his wrists free as Hyunshik's slick fingers rub over his hole again. "Aw, hyung, you look so pathetic trying to struggle against me." Hyunshik coos, the gentle feeling of his fingers directly contrasting his words. They push harder against Min-Ik, never forcing but instead resting as an insistent pressure as Min-Ik slowly relaxes to allow them in. Once Hyunshik deems him relaxed enough, the pressure grows stronger, and there's a quiet pop as Hyunshik's fingers gently slide into Min-Ik and make him cry out.  
  
Hyunshik laughs and grips his wrists tighter, beginning to gently fuck his fingers into the older to get him used to the feeling. "It's too bad both hands are busy right now, I could just slide a vibrator into you and tie you up real good, leave you here while I practice with the others. Let you cum as much as you can take." Min-Ik whimpers at that and can't help but clench on Hyunshik's fingers, rocking into the motions of his hand as precome spurts from his cock. "Oh? Like the idea of that, did you?" Hyunshik's voice is deliciously cruel, his fingers scissoring and prodding inside of Min-Ik almost methodically. Min-Ik has no clue what the younger is doing beyond knowing it feels good, and so he squirms around to try to get his fingers deeper. Hyunshik is kind enough to oblige him and the slender fingers press deeper and deeper until they cross a spot in a way that has Min-Ik yelping and slamming his thighs tight around Hyunshik's hand. Hyunshik laughs again and pulls his fingers out of Min-Ik long enough to get more lube and pry his legs apart, slipping three fingers back into the brunette without much preamble.  
  
The stretch burns and then melts into another layer of feeling on top of everything else, Hyunshik's fingers skirting around that one spot but never quite hitting it like before. Min-Ik makes a displeased noise and cants his hips forward to drive those fingers back into the right spot, but Hyunshik merely pulls them out totally and Min-Ik whines at the loss. Hyunshik grips Min-Ik's wrists tighter and shoots him a look. "Be good." He growls in a tone that leaves no room for argument. Min-Ik pouts but stops his squirming and lets his thighs fall apart for Hyunshik to slide his fingers back inside of him. This time, Hyunshik presses them deep again and crooks the pad of his fingers right against Min-Ik's prostate, making the older moan loudly. Hyunshik only grins and runs over that spot in tight, precise circles before fucking his fingers inside him, the wet squelch amplifying the slap of Hyunshik's palm against Min-Ik's skin.  
  
Min-Ik groans again and rocks his hips up into the motion, lip caught between his teeth as he struggles against Hyunshik's hold. Hyunshik stops and lets Min-Ik's wrists go as he pulls out his fingers, shushing the older gently as he begins to whine. The younger reaches into his nightstand at the back of the drawer, pulling out a pair of padded cuffs. Min-Ik nearly drools at the sight and already moves his hands up to the headboard, legs parting wider unconsciously. "Hyung is so eager, it's cute~" Hyunshik coos before cuffing the older's hands to headboard and sliding between his legs, propping Min-Ik's thighs and hips over his own. Min-Ik makes an impatient noise and Hyunshik laughs, pressing his fingers back inside of him. The pace he sets this time is nothing short of brutal, the sound of skin slapping seeming to echo in the room as Min-Ik's moans grow louder. Every thrust of Hyunshik's fingers inside of him send them past his prostate over and over again, breathy moans providing a melody to the beat of their movements. The feeling is like liquid lightning spiraling up Min-Ik's spine and it isn't long before he begins to moan louder, the longer groans of pleasure cutting themselves off into short pants and gasps.  
  
Hyunshik doesn't pause or move away again, still intently fucking his fingers into Min-Ik as the older rolls his hips to chase the feeling. Hyunshik raises a free hand to tweak his nipple and that's what throws him over, short whimpers breaking from Min-Ik's throat as his cock spurts ropes of cum over his chest. The whimpers draw back out into weak groans as Hyunshik fucks him through it, never stopping until Min-Ik's hips begin to twitch away from the overbearing feeling. Hyunshik smiles down at him in a parody of something soft, and waits for Min-Ik's breath to slow before pinning his hips tight with one hand and slipping his fingers back inside of the older. Min-Ik groans and tries to pull his hips away, his softening cock twitching up in interest much too soon, but Hyunshik's grip is firm and he can't do anything but lay there as the boy's fingers press deeper until they settle back over his prostate.  
  
Min-Ik makes a noise of protest, the cuffs rattling as he shakes his head, but Hyunshik pays him no mind and rubs harsh circles over his prostate as if to prove his point. Min-Ik squeals and tries again to pull away as his thighs shake from trying to close around Hyunshik's waist, but the younger boy only takes one thigh in his hand and pulls them apart to pin that one to Min-Ik's chest as he presses harder on that spot inside of him. Min-Ik squirms and thrashes and does all he can to move away even as his cock fattens up again and begins to throb excitedly. Hyunshik laughs down at him again, the dark look in his eyes morphing into smug satisfaction as he watches his hyung come apart on his fingers and those alone. The pressure he uses is nothing short of excruciatingly good, and Min-Ik's too far gone by now to put up any sort of real resistance to the rough treatment. He still cries as Hyunshik drives his fingers deeper, switching between fucking him and pummeling his prostate like a damn professional boxer, but the short pleads and gasps he lets out now are punctuated with drawn out moans that are filthier than any porn.  
  
Hyunshik leans down further and further until his breath ghosts over Min-Ik's cock, the older trembling at his mercy as he licks up the vein on the side. "Please, please, don't, I can't, please don't-" Min-Ik begs, but it falls on deaf ears as Hyunshik sucks the tip of his cock into his mouth, his tongue running over the slit. Min-Ik squeals again and his thighs shake like leaves in a storm as Hyunshik continues the motion, content to let his fingers rub tight circles into Min-Ik's prostate and not granting him a reprieve. _"Oh,_ oh, please, oh fuck, I can't-- please, I can't take it-" Min-Ik whimpers out, teeth gritted. Hyunshik pulls off of his cock with a filthy pop, saliva still dripping from his lip to the head of it. "You can and you will, hyung, if I have to keep a vibrator in you all night." He says before returning to suckling at the head of Min-Ik's cock. Min-Ik whimpers again and squeezes his eyes shut as Hyunshik seems to grow more ruthless with him as if punishing him for his disobedience. " _Fu-hu-huck!_ Please, oh fuck, fuck, please, I'm gonna cum!" He sobs, thrashing his head. Hyunshik flicks his eyes up to meet Min-Ik's watery ones, raising an eyebrow as if to ask when it'll happen. The unconcerned look only pushes Min-Ik closer and he sobs again, heaving for breath.  
  
Hyunshik sucks harshly on the head of his cock and Min-Ik's eyes flutter shut, brows furrowed like he's in pain. _"Ah, ah, ah, please,_ Hyunshikkie, please, please, _fuck_ please oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck-!" He cries out, muscles flexing as he finds himself at the edge of the cliff once again. Hyunshik digs his nails just so into his thigh, and coupled with the heat around his cock and the younger's fingers still beating his prostate into submission, he's totally done for. Min-Ik wails out, thrashing wildly as he tries to make out which way is up because Hyunshik hasn't let him go, is still suckling at the tip of his cock and milking him for all he's got. His eyes fly open, rolling back into his head so hard that it's starting to give him a headache as his cock throbs and spurts a frankly pathetic amount of cum onto his chest along with the remnants of his first orgasm. His squealing dies down into tortured little noises as he gasps and shakes through the aftershocks, Hyunshik having moved from his cock dot kisses over his thighs as he works him through it.  
  
"N-No more, please, I can't hyungie, please, Minnie can't..." Min-Ik forces out, the words slurred as he lets himself go limp on the bed. Hyunshik hums thoughtfully at the choice of words and thinks about bringing it up later as he slides his fingers out of Min-Ik and removes the cuffs with a gentleness that is not at all fitting of what he just did. "Hold on hyung, let me get you cleaned up, okay?" He says softly, padding into the bathroom and returning with a warm, damp cloth to wipe Min-Ik down. The older boy looks at him tiredly, a weak smile dancing over his lips as he watches Hyunshik. "Angel, come cuddle..." He pouts once Hyunshik is done, opening his arms for the smaller boy to curl up with him. Hyunshik laughs, but his ears tint red in a telltale sign of being flustered despite him scooting up to the taller anyways.  
  
"Did you like it, hyung? Did I take care of you?" He asks softly, vulnerable where he lays pressed against Min-Ik's chest. "Oh, absolutely." Min-Ik purrs back, sounding like the cat that got the canary even if his voice is scratchy from the use he put it through. "Although next time, I really want to suck your dick please." He murmurs sleepily, yawning before nuzzling his nose into the crook of Hyunshik's neck. He falls asleep way too quickly to notice how tense the younger boy has gotten, both at the idea of this happening again and how he's going to explain to Min-Ik that he doesn't have a dick.  
  
Hyunshik deems it a problem that can be solved later and chooses to snuggle up to Min-Ik instead, the room seeming to melt back into the innocence it always held.

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from Put Your Head On My Shoulder by Paul Anka i am whore for softness
> 
> Leave a comment, good or bad, because every word you ink onto this hellscape fuels my power.  
> If you read this and it suddenly updated I'm sorry I forgot some tags.


End file.
